


Эггзи хотят все, или как не упустить свой шанс

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, TinARu



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чёртов Эггзи Анвин</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эггзи хотят все, или как не упустить свой шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209846514.htm?oam#more5) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Примечание:** пост-День В, Гарри уполз, Чарли приняли в Кингсмэн

✖ ✖ ✖

Чарли привык всегда получать то, чего хотел. В детстве это доходило порой до целых скандалов, после которых ему всыпали по первое число. Потом пришло осознание, что действовать надо хитрее и изящнее. В итоге, Чарли постиг тонкую науку манипулирования, которую за годы отточил до совершенства. Словом, не то чтобы он хвастался, но выходило у него в девяносто девяти процентах случая.

Чёртов Эггзи Анвин стал тем самым злополучным одним процентом, который не хотел идти ему в руки по мановению ладони и надменно выгнутой брови. Чертовски упрямый и оттого только более соблазнительный Эггзи Анвин.

На самом деле Чарли достиг определённого успеха в приручении этого сноровистого идиота. После переделки с Валентайном они оба получили место в агентстве, как и Рокси, словом, и порой часто работали в паре. Они научились не переругиваться каждые две минуты, придумали способ в какой-то мере цивилизованно разговаривать, нашли общие интересы и даже сумели полностью прекратить склочные драки. Но чёрт возьми, как же Чарли не хватало этих драк! Ведь можно было безнаказанно трогать Анвина, садиться на нём верхом и вообще вести себя крайне неприлично, маскируя это за грубой потасовкой. Но ничто прекрасное не вечно, поэтому Эггзи предложил мир, и они стали приятелями. Нет, ну подумать только, приятелями! Они пили вместе виски вечерами, выбирались в редкие выходные на футбольные матчи и вели себя как самая настоящая парочка. Только без секса. Даже намёка на него. А меж тем Анвин становился всё более привлекательным. И не только в физическом плане. Падать ниже было уже некуда, поэтому Чарли решил смириться с неизбежным злом. Он хочет Эггзи настолько, что готов с ним встречаться на постоянной основе, терпя вульгарные словечки, нелюбовь к скачкам и полное неуважение к британской элите. Ну хоть костюмы Анвин приучился носить. На беду Чарли, конечно, потому что мерзавец выглядел в классических брюках попросту неприлично.

Тем не менее, несмотря на почти постоянное присутствие в жизни друг друга, спать вместе они не начали. А конкуренция нарастала, как с каждым днём с ужасом понимал Чарли. Эггзи окружала целая толпа людей, которые перманентно его трогали и отрывали от еженедельных посиделок с тёмным пивом и одним великолепным приятелем.

Например, чёртов Гарри Харт. Хренов новый Артур постоянно вызывал Эггзи к себе, частенько, по словам самого Анвина, заглядывал в гости к подопечному и вообще вёл себя совершенно непристойно. Когда это видано, чтобы один взрослый мужчина приглашал другого взрослого мужчину на матч по крикету?! Нет, они точно занимались там чем-то непристойным, Чарли уверен в этом!

А Мерлин? Этот лысый ублюдок со злобной мордой, который вечно обращается к Эггзи с какими-то нелепыми поручениями! Неделю назад он и вовсе заставил Анвина просидеть с ним весь вечер, изучая какие-то новые приспособления. Страшно подумать, что именно они там делали.

А Рокси, Рокси какова?! Эта хитрая зараза, хоть Чарли её и крайне уважал, вечно увлекала Эггзи куда-то посекретничать. Эти постоянные их хитрые переглядывания основательно сократили численность нервных клеток в организме Чарли.

В общем, как ни страшно это было признавать, но Чарли был настроен действовать решительно. Иначе скоро Анвин перестанет быть свободен от слова совсем, разбив... Нет, сердце Эггзи ему не разобьёт, он не позволит! Так что Чарли подключит всё своё природное обаяние, неотразимую внешность и ловкие трюки, чтобы покорить строптивца! Никто не способен устоять перед Чарли Хескетом!

Только вот Эггзи Анвин совершенно не собирался сопротивляться. Просто мотать нервы одному напыщенному козлу с серебряной ложечкой в заднице было почти что делом чести.


End file.
